


Ultimately

by Brandlessanonimity



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD Warren Graham, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Grahamscott, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nathan had mental issues, Nathan is being a piss baby, Pining, Warren is a sweetheart though, closeted Nathan, mentioned Max Caulfield, mentioned Victoria Chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandlessanonimity/pseuds/Brandlessanonimity
Summary: Nathan is an idiot who doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings. So he insulted Max in front of Warren and now the two aren’t getting along. Nathan struggles, but eventually realizes what he has to do.
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Ultimately

**Author's Note:**

> The Title comes from Ultimately by Khai Dreams. It’s a really pretty song and I’ve always related it to Warren and Nathan. I think it’s a very emotionally mature song and Nathan is trying to be that in this. Sometimes being emotionally mature is crying, and that’s ok! <3 muah
> 
> A fair warning, it’s a bit self deprecating to Nathan. But he ends up changing his attitude, don’t worry :)

Fuck that nerdy bastard. Who needs Warren anyway?

That’s what Nathan kept saying. Maybe if he said it enough, it would become true. Everything would go back to how it used to be, before Nathan and Warren became friends. He didn’t need Warren’s patience and overwhelming kindness. He didn’t need the stupid puns and dorky laugh. He especially didn’t need the warm brown eyes and messy hair. 

What the hell was he supposed to do, anyway? Apologize? Fuck that! Warren knows how he feels about Max. So obviously Nathan was in the right. He meant every word he said about her, so why would he apologize? She wasn’t even there to hear it!

Despite this, he felt bad. He felt terrible, more accurately. Chest felt heavy, stomach churning, and breathing became a chore. A conscious effort. 

But Max was a self centered bitch that didn’t deserve Warren’s time. That’s what he said, and that’s what he thought. Warren was too good for her. 

‘Stop projecting your issues onto other people.’ Warren had said. What does that even mean? That Nathan doesn’t deserve Warren’s time? Is that what Warren thinks or is that what Warren thinks Nathan thinks?? Is it true? Does Warren hate him? 

Well, that last question could be answered easily. Why would someone who cares about you avoid you? Why would they stop texting you, and actively not reply. Fuck that, Warren wasn’t good enough for Nathan! Who cares about stupid Max and her stupid groupie. 

Warren had tried to look past what Nathan had said. This wasn’t the first time the little shit had crossed a boundary like that. But before it was when he was very emotional and didn’t really mean it. This time? Nathan had been calmly listening to Warren talk about Max. Then he fucking snapped out of nowhere. If he’d been having a bad day, he could have said something. But no, no warning. And definitely no apology. That’s what hurt the worst. 

A day after the disagreement, they tried to hang out like nothing had happened. But Warren couldn’t look the other in the eyes. He tried, but it was clear in his expression. He was still very much upset at Nathan’s words. It wasn’t even the words exactly, but the tone. He sounded exasperated and so matter-of-fact. Like the words coming out of his own mouth were so obvious that any idiot would have thought of them already.

Hanging out wasn’t working. Nathan didn’t know how to respond to the guilt he felt and the mad Warren. No, not mad. Disappointed. Ugh, even worse. So what did he do? Well, fuck everything up ten times worse of course! He did the classic fake apology, including the ‘sorry my words offended you’ move. Real dickhead shit. The audacity this rich kid must’ve had to say that. Warren’s response was cold, really showing Nathan how badly he’d fucked up. Calling him “Prescott” instead of Nathan. He hadn’t even done that when they hated each other!

Nathan didn’t really mean it. The “apology” was just a defense mechanism. He was trying to cope with the guilt. There, mystery solved. But one question still remains. Why the fuck did he lash out in the first place???

Warren was one of the most perfect people Nathan had ever met. He’d drop almost anything to help someone. Or at least try to help someone. That’s why he and Nathan were friends. Because he was just such a good person, he was willing to help his bully and the biggest jerk in Arcadia Bay. 

Max had never done anything to Nathan. She was a generally nice person. It just so happened that Warren had a huge crush on her. Even though she was definitely gay and just an average person. Ya know who else was gay, but way more of an exciting and fun person? Nathan! So fuck Warren for not even acknowledging how awesome he was.

Or maybe he had. Maybe being one of Nathan’s only true friends was more than the guy had ever really received before. Victoria was perfect. She would bitch about anything and everything with Nathan and never judged him, but maybe the negativity was too much for him sometimes. So Warren really was perfect, at least in his eyes.

But Max didn’t see that, so she didn’t deserve his complete and utter attention. Max didn’t love Warren and she never would. But it wasn’t Nathan’s place to say that. Especially not out of nowhere with harsh words. It was out of line and completely over the top. He didn’t know when the habit had started. But whenever Nathan didn’t like his own feelings or felt confused, even stupid, he would lash out. Probably why so many people steered clear from him. So yeah, Nathan was absolutely in love with Warren and that’s why he decided to be a total bastard. Pushing people away by choice is easier than driving them away with your feelings.

In the end, Nathan knew he had to apologize. But he wasn’t ready yet. The overwhelming possibility of losing Warren forever had completely enveloped every thought. There was only shame, guilt, and fear left. No more anger. But this was probably worse. 

No more hard outer shell. No more tough exterior. Just a mess of sadness. He felt invalid, wrong. He had been the asshole all along and he was the one crying over it. Pathetic. 

At least he was enough in his right mind to make an important judgement call. ‘Don’t talk to Warren until you have your shit together’. Why exactly? Warren was nice, but incredibly smart. If Nathan came to him crying about how he was sorry, it would come across as incredibly manipulative, even if that’s not what he wanted at all. So Nathan had to cry it all out now, clean himself up, and properly apologize to Warren. 

He had learned about using emotions to manipulate people when he was a kid. Even then, when he didn’t understand it, it felt wrong. When his father had cried and had a heart to heart with the social worker. It was all crocodile tears, the fucker was lying through his teeth. But Mr. Todd believed every word. It was depressing to say the least. 

So Nathan cried for an unknown amount of time. He lost track after a while. But he stopped eventually, partially at the realization he didn’t need to cry. The situation was going to be dealt with. With as much respect and understanding as the rich bitch could provide.

He cleaned himself up first, of course. Drying his eyes and waiting for the redness to go away. He didn’t feel like fixing his hair entirely, especially because it was 12:00 am and he would probably go to sleep after this. So he pushed his hair back, without using any product. Curls evident. 

Nathan stepped out of his dorm with all the false confidence of a closeted gay high schooler with daddy issues. And he knocked lightly on Warren’s door, not wanting to alert any of the other guys living in this building.

Although it was extremely likely Warren had headphones in or was too hyper focused or zoned out to hear the knock, Nathan waited. It didn’t take long for Warren to open it, but how long does it take for someone with Nathan’s issues to start to doubt themselves? Not. Very. Long.

Warren didn’t look surprised. He looked a little concerned, as if he thought Nathan was going to do the same shit as last time. It was a fair worry, but it still made Nathan’s confidence waver.

Despite this, he cleared his throat and said “Can I come in? We need to talk.” Out of habit, Nathan had averted his eyes. To some, this might look disingenuous.

Warren had come to know Nathan. He knew this was more of a nervous thing than a tell he was lying. So he opened the door wider and stepped aside to let his friend in. 

Nathan entered the room and instead of sitting down in the bed or at Warren’s desk like he usually would, he opted to stand. It felt more important, like this wasn’t just a casual hangout. Mostly because it wasn’t.

Warren closed the door and looked to see pale blue eyes staring up at him. He had never ever seen Nathan like this. He wasn’t neutral or angry. (His usual emotions) but he didn’t look sad either. It looked like he was trying very hard to keep up a cool, calm look. But it was obvious something was eating him up inside. Guilt and apologies wasn’t in Nathan’s wheelhouse, so this was extra cause for concern. 

Nathan seemed to notice Warren staring, clearly trying to read him. He didn’t like that, worried Warren might be swayed by his emotions. So he decided to say something. Start of the conversation. “Warren, I’m.. sorry.” He took a pause to look at Warren, who was studying his face again. “Max is a good person, I don’t know why I said all that shit. I know it’s inexcusable, so I won’t even try. And I shouldn’t have- blamed you while ‘apologizing’ before. You didn’t deserve that. I know you care about Max, so I’ll try. I’ll try to stop shit talking her for no reason. But- please.. don’t give up on me.” Nathan wasn’t sure when he had closed his eyes, but he had. 

After taking a moment to take a deep breath and get his composure back, he opened his eyes again to look up. He was hardly able to keep the sigh of relief from gracing his lips. Warren was smiling, calm and gentle.

The disappointment before was agony, but this could honestly be worse. He was proud of Nathan. It melted to boy’s cold hard. He was genuinely unable to handle such a kind expression, it gave him goosebumps. 

Could the bare minimum of being a decent human being really be such an achievement for Nathan? He decided not to think about that and instead focused on how seeing Warren happy again was positively the biggest relief of his life. Possibly more than getting to live away from his father.

“I forgive you... and by the way, I wouldn’t even dream of give up on you, Nate.” Nate... well that was new. Warren had never called him that before, never even given him a nickname. It felt so personal. Not to mention it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

All had been forgiven, but that didn’t mean all had been forgotten. Nathan meant it when he said he was going to try. It was the least he could do after Warren had put up with all his bullshit, all his nonsense. All his everything. 

Now he understood. The whole ‘stop projecting your issues onto other people’ thing. Warren tried to make Max seem inadequate because that’s how he felt about himself. He felt the need to always prove himself, but the only way he knew how was by dragging down other people. He hadn’t realized it earlier, but that wasn’t necessary. Warren really did care about him. Nathan was safe and loved and nothing in the world could have hit harder than that realization. 

For the second time today, Nathan was going to cry. But this time because he was happy, and this time he wouldn’t be alone. Because as soon as the tears built up and threatened to roll down his pale face, Warren had the smaller boy in his arms. A soothing hand petting his hair softly.

Maybe he felt a little stupid at first. That he had to be held like a child and that he was being very emotional today. But fuck that noise, Nathan deserved to be happy. He had never been more sure of that fact until now. Now being when Warren was planting soft kisses on the top of his head, of course!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more of my Grahamscott writing. I have 34 more oneshots that are... well, majorly unfinished. But I’m sure I could do a bit of renovating and finish them. If you’d rather I keep this one going, let me know that too!
> 
> Fun fact! This was originally going to be called “who needs Warren anyway”. But that didn’t end up making sense because it’s essentially a whole ass Warren appreciation post, but in Nathan’s head.
> 
> I was able to put a lot of my headcanons in here, sorry if you have different opinions. Nathan is shorter than Warren and I sort of implied the abuse from his father was so bad at some point that a social worker was called in. But hey, at least I got some adhd Warren in there! :D I’ve had that headcanon for the longest time. Is it just projecting? Silence, troglodyte. Also, I love you. (Saying this to balance out the negative energy that insulting gives off)


End file.
